Ugnė's Falling Cup Gâteau
About Made by Ugne on Episode 1 - Cakes (Series 6) in the Black Forest Cakes showstopper Ingredients Cake: * 220g cups all-purpose flour * 80gr cocoa powder * 1 1⁄2 teaspoons baking soda * 100g vegetable shortening * 300gr caster sugar * 1 teaspoon fine sea salt * 2 medium eggs * 1 teaspoon vanilla paste * 375ml buttermilk * 2-3 tbs coffee extract Filling: * 115g unsalted butter * 375g icing sugar * 1 pinch fine sea salt * 125ml kirsch * Good splash of cherry liqueur * 650g Black Cherries in Kirsch (drained weight) * 50ml brandy (cherries will be soaked in it) Decorations: * 400g 70% chocolate (will be tempered) * 250g 70% chocolate(for the ganache) * 250ml double cream * 1 tbs Icing sugar * Edible glitter – pink * 50ml Cherry brandy * 200G natural colored glace cherries * 200g of cocoa powder Layering: * 500ml heavy whipping cream * 1⁄2 teaspoon vanilla * 30ml kirsch Frosting: * 170g unsalted butter, softened * 60g unsweetened cocoa * 500g confectioner’s sugar * 125ml whole milk * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract Directions # Take 650g of the cherries and soak them in a bowl with brandy. # For the cake: Preheat the oven to 180’c, Line the bottom and sides of two 8 inch round cake pans with parchment. Sift the dry cake ingredients together. In the stand mixer cream the shortening and sugar until fluffy. Add the eggs one at a time and vanilla and mix well. Then add the dry ingredients alternately with the buttermilk, coffee extract and mix well. Pour evenly into the cake pans. Bake for about 20 minutes or until a tooth pick comes out clean. # For the filling: In a bowl beat the butter until light and creamy. Add the icing sugar gradually, salt and mix well. If it’s too thick add Kirsch or cherry juice or brandy if you like your cake little boozy (which I do). # Drain cherries, tap all the excess liquid and cut them into halves. # For the decorations: While the cake is baking, prepare decorations. Temper the chocolate by chopping three quarters of the chocolate-300g on a chopping board, using a serrated knife. Finely chop the remaining quarter (100g process it with the blade knife attachment of a food processor, but careful not to over work it as it will turn to paste) 6. Place the roughly chopped chocolate in a bowl. Half fill a saucepan with hot water, and put the bowl over it, making sure that the bowl does not touch the bottom of the saucepan. Slowly heat the water, ensuring it does not boil. Check the temperature with a thermometer. When it reaches 55C-58C remove the chocolate from the bain-marie. Set aside on the surface covered with towel, place one-third of the melted chocolate in a bowl, in a warm place. Add the remaining finely chopped quarter 100g of the chocolate into the remaining two-thirds of the melted chocolate, stirring constantly to cool it down. (you might want to use iced bowl of water to help chocolate cool down quicker, just careful any of the liquid will go in to the chocolate). Bittersweet/ dark chocolate should reach a temperature of 28C-29C. Then add the hot melted chocolate that you have set aside to increase the temperature. Bittersweet/ dark chocolate should reach up to 31C-32C. (If the temperature not rising, place the bowl back on the pot with simmering water to bring the temperature up again.) # Cover the saucer and the cup mould(or blown thin balloon) in chocolate, drip all access chocolate to make nice and even finish. Pipe some S shapes on the grease proof paper to make handles. Can do some chocolate work as well which will be used as a decoration) Let it set. (If you want thicker cup, you can cover it with one more layer of tempered chocolate) # When you take the cake out of the oven, and let it cool. Cool and remove on to the wire racks. When completely cooled, cut each sponge to half with a bread knife. Prick the tops of the cakes with a toothpick and pour the 1/2 cup of Kirsch (that the cherries soaked in) onto the cake, or brush it with a brush. # Prepare your ganache, by placing cream in the heavy based saucepan over med heat. Brake chocolate in the bowl. When he cream just starts to boil, pour it over chocolate and stir it until all is melted. Set aside to cool. # Whole Glazee Morello cherries which were soaking in brandy, take half of them, and dip them fully in cooled and starting to thicken ganache to create truffle shape, roll them in cocoa powder which was standing in the bowl, place in the plate cover with cling film and set aside. Place in the fridge to avoid getting any moisture. # Prepare the layering cream by mixing the cream and vanilla until firm, then add kirsch and mix to spread evenly. # Prepare the chocolate frosting by beating Cream together butter and cocoa powder until well-combined. Add sugar and milk to cocoa mixture by adding sugar followed by about a tablespoon of milk little bit at a time. After each addition has been combined, turn mixer onto a high speed for about a minute. Repeat until all sugar and milk have been added. Add vanilla extract and espresso powder and combine well. If frosting appears too dry, add more milk, a tablespoon at a time until it reaches the right consistency. If it appears to wet and does not hold its form, add more confectioner’s sugar, a tablespoon at a time until it reaches the right consistency. # Assemble the cake by putting one half of the sponge on the bottom, add the filling followed by cherries and top it up with cream. Repeat until all layers are finished. Cover the cake with chocolate frosting, pour the ganache on top (leave some over for assembling the decorations), let it drip down and put in the fridge to firm up. Then, place the cup and saucer on the top of the cake as if they falling sideways, fill it with cherry pops and plain cherries in the cup and falling down the cake. Decorate it with glitter and chocolate. Category:Recipes Category:Recipe Category:Dessert Recipes